Fire In The Rain
by jake-shell
Summary: Short story inspired by Blind Side  1993
1. Chapter 1

Fire In The Rain story inspired by Blind Side (1993) Melanie is having the time of her life. She has not had a date in over a year, but 2 weeks ago a new employee arrived at the Kaines furnture store. his name is Jake Shell, and she finds him to be a sexy older man. He invited her to the Midnight Ride, a Country bar. She decided to get into the spirit of things by dressing accordingly. She wore cowgirl boots, a plaid skirt and red blouse. He picked her up at her place early, and as soon as they got there He ordered whiskey. Melanie had a drinking problem years ago, but she didn't refuse the drink because she did not want to spoil the date. She had 1, then 2, then 5 shots of whiskey. She was feeling good. Shell asked her to dance, and they did. Many times her kissed her and she liked it. Even thought it was their first date, she didn't mind ...

... ...After a while, Shell said "Do you want to go back to my place?"

... . Melanie said "Yes" .

As they were arriving, he asked her to cover her eyes "It's a surprise"...

...

Shell put his arm around Melanie and slowly walked her to a building. When he opened the door, she uncovered her eyes and saw that it was the furniture store.

... .. She looked at Shell surprised. "I thought we were going to your place?"

... Shell smiled "Cowgirl, this is my place!" Melanie giggled and went to use the restroom. ... ...

Meanwhile, he walked over to a large bed in the middle of the showroom and looked underneath. His lasso was still there. Shell smiled to himself. Melanie had no idea what was going to happen ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire In The Rain - Chapter 2 ...M**elanie emerged from the restroom and saw Shell lighting the candle fixtures throughtout the store. The Kaines were using them as decorations. They were not meant to be lit . ... . ..."What are you doing?" Melanie asked .

... Shell smiled and replied "Just making the mood more romantic". She walked to one of the beds in the showroom and sat on it.

Meanwhile, Shell walked over to the sound system and began moving the dials. The store Muzak came on. He stopped it and switched to live radio. He found a Country station and it was playing "Fire In The Rain", a song by Jonathan Clark.

... Shell turned up the volume and walked over to Melanie. .

... "Come over here, Cowgirl" He said "That other bed is larger" He picked here up and carried her over. After a long kiss, he placed her on the bed and began to remove her boots. Shell noticed that her legs looked very muscular. .

Then, he slowly reached under the bed for the rope and pulled it out. "Would you like to play a game?" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

Fire In The Rain - Chapter 3 - ... . ... . Melanie stared at him, standing at the edge of the bed with a lasso in his hands . "What kind of game, Shell?"

.. He smiled "I want to tie you up and pour candle wax on your body"

.

Alarm bells were going off in her head . Bondage was not something she was into . He got closer "I guarantee you will love it, cowgirl"

...Melanie sat up "No way. I am not that drunk!" .

Shell's smile turned into a frown. He responded "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Guess which one I prefer?" He smiled again, only it was a sinister one.

... Melanie stared at him . She had to do something, and fast! "OK Cowboy, what do you want me to do?"

... Shell looked her over and said "I want you to strip down to your bra and panties." She complied with his request .

He tied her hands together and then to the bed post. He walked to one of the candlestands and came back to her. Shell slowly poured the wax on Melanie . She felt a strange surge of pleasure. He layed beside her, pulled out a switchblade, and began to gently scrape off bits of candle wax from her body . Then, Shell slowly put the blade between her bra cups . Before she had a chance to protest, he sliced off her bra. Now she was afraid again. He smiled, enjoying her fear "Now, it's time to remove your panties"


	4. Chapter 4

Fire In The Rain - Chapter 4 . . ... . . . .

"Wait a minute!" Melanie said " I got an idea. How about you take off my panties with your teeth, Cowboy?" She licked her lips after saying that .

... Shell laughed "Sure. Why not?" He positioned himself at the end of the bed and slowly moved his head towards her panties

. This is the moment to act! Melanie strikes his head with her knee and he falls to the floor . Immediately, she gets off her back and struggles against the lasso. She manages to get loose, but before she can escape, Shell is back on his feet.

He glares at her "You shouldn't have done that, Melanie. Now, I have to punish you" . Melanie looked at the entrance. Too far away. Same thing for the emergency exit . What will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Fire In The Rain - chapter 5 - . ... . . . Melanie is in a bad situation! She is clad only in her panties, and she is trapped in a furniture showroom. Staring at her with bad intentions was her co-worker Shell . He brought her here after their date . She had consented to sex, but he wanted bondage .

There was no way Melanie was going to let anybody tie her up! "I am getting dressed, and calling a taxi" ... .

...Shell smiled evilly "I don't think so, cowgirl. I am going to ride you very, very hard!"

... Melanie began to panic "You will never get away with this!" ..

He laughed "Melanie, I forgot to tell you . I spent 2 years in Mexico before coming to Texas . I screwed 6 whores and killed them . It was easy to dispose of their bodies"

...She tries to reason with him "Shell, the Kaines will suspect you if I disappear . Just let me go and we can forget about this whole thing" ..

...Shell's expression turned serious "The Kaines? I got plans for both of them . Doug will suffer an accident, and his lovely wife Lynn will be all mine. By the end of this year, I will be running this place . I only need you for a good screw" he began to laugh . . ..

... Suddenly, Melanie grabbed one of the candlestands and threw it at Shell, hitting him right between the eyes . She ran right for the entrance and opened the door . Just as she was about to run outside, Shell grabbed her and threw her back inside

"Time for a spanking!" he laughed

...

... Meanwhile, one of the candles had landed on the bed and it was starting to burn. Shell had taken off his belt and was beating Melanie when he smelled smoke . He ran to the bed to try and put the fire out. He didn't notice Melanie sneaking up and grabbing the switchblade from the floor. When Shell turned around to face her, Melanie slashed his throat . As he fell to the floor choking on his own blood, she ran to the receptionist desk and called 911 . As she waited for the police, Melanie thought to herself "That's the last time I go out with a co-worker!" ... ... ... ... . THE END


End file.
